Refuge
by GetSetPirouette
Summary: Sleep is the only true enemy. Unless you count poisonous thoughts.


Each night was the same. Each night couldn't be more different. Things were reaching the point of no return, and that was enough to set Korra on edge, to the point where sleep was growing ever more elusive.

It had become a sort of nightly ritual; she'd find herself wandering aimlessly through the halls of the Temple, its screen doors wavering in her bloodshot eyes as her worn feet scraped along the wooden floors, the sound echoing in ears that had been ringing for days. Every sense seemed to be on fire, and every sound, every breeze, every flickering shadow in the distance seemed to be another attack, waiting for her to let her guard down long enough to strike. Muscles twitched at whatever chose to set her imagination ablaze at that point in time. Stars would flicker off in the distance and the moon would duck behind the mountains, until the dawn broke in the Eastern sky, pouring its warm comfort over every facet of the buildings.

Days passed, and sheer nerves weren't enough to keep sleep at bay. That's when the hell truly began.

Sluggish steps through wavering corridors remained constant, though the nature of her mindless treks could not have been more different. For once sleep's spindly fingers snuck her away from reality, there was no telling what was real and what was simply a dream, caused by a moment of weakness when she would slide down a wall and succumb to slumber. A peaceful sentry around the bay, interrupted by explosions in the sky and before she knew it she was surrounded and there was fire and metal and she was weak as a hand gripped the back of her neck and forced her down, down, down...

Blue eyes shoot open, and the Avatar wipes the sweat from her brow, continuing quickly on her rounds across the Island. Distance between her path and the bay puts her mind at ease. The attack is over, she is far away from it. No, wait. There was never an attack. Was there? No, it was a dream. Surely it was a dream. Her confused musings were cut short when a breath-taking shock shot down her spine, stealing the breath from her lungs and forcing her knees to buckle. Paralyzed and terrified, Korra looked up long enough to see emerald eyes laden with malice, raven hair tumbling in waves down narrow shoulders, red lips slithered into a vile smirk, all illuminated by the spark of blue lightning getting closer and closer and...

She screams, and her head instinctively whips from side to side as she searches for a betrayer who never existed. Once she regains her composure and her bearings, she stands, brushing the dirt off her pants and forcing her eyes open a little farther. Have to keep walking. Asami would never betray her. Besides, if she wanted to, she would have done it during the attack on the bay, right? No, there was no attack on the bay. And the aching feeling on her back couldn't have been the aftermath of electricity, right? ...Have to keep walking. No, running. The cries of pain echoed against the cliffsides of a jagged ravine, and Korra knew she had to run. Run towards them. Someone needed help. Finally, figures in the distance were in sight, a masked giant challenging a green-eyed boy who she knew was always strong, always smiling but not now, now he was on his knees, broken, tears filling his eyes as whimpers escaped his bleeding lips and her knees wouldn't bend and her voice wouldn't sound as the masked challenger laughed a dark, sickening laugh that shook her to the core and she couldn't block it out as it grew louder and louder...

Her stomach threatens to empty as she awakens once again outside Bolin's door. Her eyes are stinging and her head is throbbing, though that could just be from the electric shock earlier... No, that wasn't real! Grunting in frustration through her teeth, Korra grasps her head between her hands, hoping the pressure will anchor her mind to consciousness. She needs to know what's real, but nothing makes sense in her mind. Images flicker across her thoughts, but dance away before she can decide what they are, or when they were, or how they exist. Slowly, she pulls back the screen to the bedroom and looks inside. Bolin is asleep, snoring lightly. He is completely unharmed, with a peaceful expression that made envy bubble up in Korra's throat. Softly, she tiptoes across the room, finding herself at his bedside, and her hand floats out to graze his. His breath hitches, and he turns over to consider the silhouette at his bedside. One look at her tear-stained cheeks, quivering lip, and wavering stance, and the Earthbender is on his feet, his arms pulling the Avatar close. Fighting has been her nightly ritual, and she has grown sick of it, finally choosing to sink wearily against his strong frame. Bolin whispers small comforts in her ear, rubs his hands along her back, and for the first time in what seems like years, Korra is thankful for the heightened senses that her insomnia has plagued her with. Her efforts to ignore exhaustion come crashing down, and her eyelids begin drooping immediately as the Earthbender lowers her to the bed beside him, never once relinquishing his grasp.

"I'll protect you."

And the sounds of the night grow softer and softer and softer...


End file.
